onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuwa Fuwa no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Shiki }} The Fuwa Fuwa no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to levitate themselves and non-living things into the air. It was eaten by Shiki. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia meaning lightly or airy (like something floating or drifting through the air), as well as soft or fluffy, and can also refer to both (e.g. clouds). *In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Float-Float Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The primary strength of this fruit lies in the wielder's ability to control the movement of himself and non-living objects after touching them once. It allows the levitation of these objects, regardless of how heavy they are. Essentially, this ability is identical to telekinesis. The abilities of this Devil Fruit allow Shiki to control nearby objects, including ones as large as warships. Once an object has been levitated, it will remain floating until he commands otherwise. The affected objects in question does not have to be in close proximity with Shiki himself in order to maintain the effect, evident by the fact that he was able to keep the floating islands of Merveille suspended high in the sky even while he is sailing elsewhere on his flying ship. The ability to fly gives him a great advantage in combat, because it enables him to avoid many different types of attacks with relative ease, while he can attack from a distance with his swords or with his own powers. He also can use big objects like rocks to block attacks. He can use his Devil Fruit power in a variety of forms, like dropping huge objects onto his enemies or raising and crushing the land on which they are standing, to sending out relayed messages by sending a tone dial to the receiver's direction. In addition, he has also used his power to manipulate and remodel the surrounding environment, such as fashioning stone, debris and snow into roaring lions which charge onto the enemy. Shiki can even make water float to drown enemies in it. With the incredible versatility of this ability, this makes the Fuwa Fuwa no Mi one of the most powerful Paramecia-type Devil Fruits. The main weakness of the fruit is that the user cannot make living things (except himself) levitate. Another weakness is the user can only control things they have been previously touched. Also, like some other Paramecia fruits, if the user is forcibly made to lose consciousness, the objects that their power affected will instantly cease to levitate, which, as seen with the fall of Merveille, can have very dangerous consequences. Other than that, the user is still affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Shiki, have been used for a variety of uses. He describes it as being able to cancel and/or manipulate the hold that gravity has on an object, but he cannot use its power on any other living thing. Typically, when levitating something, Shiki gestures with one or both his hands (his fingers included) to better control the effect. The capability to fly allows him to move at a much-faster pace than other people and to travel long distances in a short time. In the same way, and with the same goal, he can make his ship and his island fortress levitate. In combat, Shiki proved to be deadly with this fruit, being able to destroy his enemies in a variety of ways, from dropping huge objects on them to fashioning the surrounding environment to attack them. Named Techniques * : Shiki uses his powers to break open the ground and fashion the debris into the shape of lion heads with which he then uses to attack the enemy. The "odoshi" reading is a phonetic way of reading the kanji for 縅 (odoshi), a leather strap used to tie Japanese armor together (the primary meaning is to either threaten, menace or to exert authority/power/might, which ties into the "king of the beasts" motif for the lion); the whole reading of the attack however, is a pun on the term , a fountain-type device that involves a bamboo tube that catches running water and clanks against a rock to scare birds or other similar agricultural threats away. This is called Lion's Threat in the FUNimation dub. In the video games, so far Shiki normally sends out a single lion head instead of multiple at once. :* : This appears to be a variation on the Shishi Odoshi technique, where the lion heads are part of a wave that crest high over their victims and then break directly over them in a massive whirlpool-styled vortex, burying them in tons of dirt before compacting and shooting upwards in a massive column that rapidly condenses into a gigantic drill-shaped helix that is so solid that it prevents the opponent from moving any part of their body. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates. This is called Lion's Threat: Earth Bind in the FUNimation dub. :**However, Shiki often follows this up with a varying action; In the movie, Shiki places a prior giant stone on the helix's tip as an extra measure used to crush his immobile targets; this action is actually done so far in One Piece: Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki first forms the Chimaki with only a single lion head, then summons the stone from above to crush the target. :**In One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X, this is used as his Secret Attack, where Shiki instead summons two lion heads diagonally from above at his target point (even though the prior cutscene shows five of them), where a vacuuming midair vortex (that can be directed and controlled) appears at the reticle drawing in any targets and nearby item containers. After a few seconds, Shiki then instantly converges the objects at the target location, forming the aforementioned helix. A random object (usually a heavy item) of some sort is instead dropped down on them as the finisher instead of the aforementioned overhead stone. :* : This is simply a Shishi Odoshi that uses the snow-covered earth of Shiki's palace in order to attack his opponent. This was first seen being used against the Straw Hat Pirates who tried to save Nami. "Gosho" (御所) is a Japanese term for an old imperial palace. This is called Lion's Threat: Imperial Earth Bind in the FUNimation dub. * : Shiki uses his leg-swords to slice through a body of water, and then traps the opponent within the levitated water in an attempt to drown them. This is highly effective against Devil Fruit users. This was first seen being used against Monkey D. Luffy. "Zampa" is Italian for "leg", while also the "h" constant in the on'yomi reading for "wave" is turned into a "p" instead. This is called Slicing Wave in the FUNimation dub. * : While afloat in midair with the fruit's power, Shiki swings his leg-swords to launch a flurry of compressed air-based slashes at his opponent. This technique is similar to Kaku's Rankyaku: Ran. It is first seen being used against Luffy. The kanji 切 is normally read as "setsu" or "sai" in on'yomi, or "kiri/kiru" in kun'yomi, and not as "jin". This is called Lion: Scattering Valley in the FUNimation dub. Video Game-only Attacks * : An attack that is only in One Piece: Gigant Battle 2, and also returns in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X as one of his special/super moves. Shiki fires a rapid volley of stone spikes at his target from his palm(s), though done in two different fashions. In the former game, he fires it in a spread low-to-high to drag his target into the shots. In the latter game, he instead levitates and fires the spikes from both palms in a fanning spread, either forward on the ground or directly below himself in midair (both versions in the said game also allow Shiki to shift-move where ever he pleases while levitating during the attack). The term is a play on the expression "Shishifunjin" (獅子奮迅, lit. Lion Flourished Swift), an expression for being either irresistible, furiously vigorous or intensely forceful. * : A basic attack (up weak attack) making use of his powers in both Gigant Battle 2 and Super Grand Battle! X, where Shiki causes metal rods to appear and gestures them to impale his target. In the former game, Shiki uses this as a followup to his first basic upward attack where he uses many rods from many directions at once, while in the latter game he merely gestures them upward for a launch as his up weak attack; the button used can be held down to delay the attack and increase its damage. * : Shiki's dash attack in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki flies forward with an inward turning claw slash with his following hand. Upon connecting, he slightly bounces back a bit on either hit, miss or block. * : A neutral midair attack done in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki flies forward a small bit with a following-handed punch. ** : A diagonal downward midair attack in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki punches downward at a diagonal angle from the air akin to the above technique; possibly a nod to the punch thrown at Zoro during his first fight against the Straw Hats in the film Strong World. * : An upward midair attack used in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki turns around in midair to allow himself to levitate for a set amount of time. * : A downward midair attack used in Gigant Battle 2, where Shiki hovers in place to gesture downward a palm slam to send opponents in front of him straight downward. * : An ability that's only described in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Shiki can use one of his weak attacks (down weak attack) to use his powers to allow objects to float alongside himself. When his Shoutei (掌底, Shōtei, literally meaning Palm Sole; his neutral strong attack) or Senjindani is performed, Shiki will fire the objects forward as projectiles to followup the attacks. However, if Shiki is hit while the objects are floating around him, they will be dropped and lost. Also used in Gigant Battle 2 as Fun~! (ふんっ！, literally meaning "Hmph~!") where he tosses an item directly upward, and Funu~! (ふぬっ！, literally meaning "Fool~!") where he tosses an item diagonally upward instead. * : An ability that's only described in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Shiki can use one of his weak attacks (down weak attack) to use his powers to allow objects to float alongside himself. When his Tatsumaki, Ryuuki or Kiai are performed, the objects via his powers revolve around himself as the attacks are being performed. However, if Shiki is hit while the objects are floating around him, they will be dropped and lost. * : An attack that is only in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X as his up strong attack, where Shiki rises up into the air vertically while spinning, sticking his fist upward and dealing multiple hits as he drags his foe(s) into the air with him. If Shiki has any prior items floating alongside himself, then they will rotate around him as he performs the attack (though sometimes they may not break upon contact while doing so). This move is not to be confused with Santoryu technique of the same name. * : An attack that is only in One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X as his down strong attack, where Shiki places his palm on the ground to cause a rippling shockwave that eventually erupts a bit of the earth beneath him (with multiple rocks that rise up to knock his opponent away, and also causes him to bounce into the air at a low height). If Shiki has any prior items floating alongside himself, then they will rotate around him as he performs the attack. * : Shiki unleashes a unique kiai (is a Japanese term for a yell of fighting spirit in many types of media) that damages targets around him, and also causes any floating objects around him to spread away from his location to hit other targets further away (a part of his unique item firing mechanic). Used as his downward attack in Gigant Battle 2, where it can only be accessed as a charged attack at level 1 charge (otherwise Shiki will perform his unique item floating mechanic instead). ** : A "kiai" is a Japanese term for a yell of fighting spirit in many types of media, but in Shiki's case, it is somewhat unique. In One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X akin to the aforementioned Jamada!, he performs a damaging version of a kiai as a midair strong attack, where the aura around himself does multiple hits as he floats in midair (while the player is free to control where he moves while doing so); this may or may not be a Haki-based attack, though for a kiai it may be more closely related to his Devil Fruit powers. If Shiki has any prior items floating alongside himself, then they will rotate around him as he performs his kiai. Trivia *This fruit is very similar to Issho's Zushi Zushi no Mi, as both center around manipulating gravity. While this fruit's power is more akin to telekinesis, Issho's fruit is centered more around pulling and propelling objects in a certain direction. *Similarly to Bentham's Mane Mane no Mi and Vander Decken IX's Mato Mato no Mi, this fruit also follows a "memorizing" theme that the user must initiate with the use of their hands. *This is the first Devil Fruit ability to be introduced through a flashback. References External Links *Anti-Gravity – Wikipedia article on the main aspect of this fruit. *Levitation – Wikipedia article on the main application of this fruit. Site Navigation ca:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi de:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi fr:Fuwa Fuwa no Mi pl:Lot-Lotowoc Category:Paramecia Category:Flashback Introduction Devil Fruits